memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
William McKenzie
William McKenzie was a Human Starfleet crewman who served on the while the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. In early 2371, prior to Voyager s launch, McKenzie served as Admiral Patterson's assistant before Captain Janeway came aboard. ( ) That same year, when Voyager had been in the Delta Quadrant for only a very short time, Captain Janeway watched him gazing out a window in a corridor. ( ) McKenzie was in the mess hall when Kes brought the Vhnori Ptera to the room and had a conversation with her. ( ) Later that year, he beamed down to Sikaris for shore leave and visited a marketplace with the rest of the crew. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when the photonic lifeform broke out of the sample container and left the ship. ( ) McKenzie left the turbolift and entered the bridge when Captain Janeway tried to contact sickbay and activated The Doctor. ( ) He was enjoying a meal in the mess hall when Neelix and Tom Paris started a food fight in 2372. ( ) He was working in engineering when Tom Paris broke the transwarp threshold in 2372. ( ) McKenzie was on duty in main engineering when a console exploded and three crewmembers, including Michael Jonas, were wounded. ( ) He was working in engineering when a group of Enaran scientists came aboard Voyager and later passed Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres in a corridor. McKenzie also attended the banquet, held for the Enarans in the decorated mess hall. Shortly after the banquet he witnessed the collapse of B'Elanna Torres in engineering and later attended the final ceremony for the Enarans in the mess hall when B'Elanna accused Jor Brel and explained the crimes of the Enarans. ( ) McKenzie celebrated along Russell and a female officer the successful mission of the Voyager and the return back into the 24th century in the mess hall. ( ) When Captain Janeway hallucinated her own death and funeral in 2373, Crewman McKenzie blew the boatswain's whistle. ( ) McKenzie stood in for Tuvok at the tactical station in 2373, while Tuvok was on an away mission aboard a Borg ship. ( ) He was an invited guest at Kes's ninth birthday party. ( ) He also was a guest at a birthday party for Neelix. ( ) In 2377, he was brainwashed by the Quarren after they irradiated Voyager and forced the evacuation of its crew. He, along with most of the rest of the crew spent approximately three weeks in the largest city on Quarra, their memories were altered and they were unaware that they had been kidnapped. ( ) He celebrated First Contact Day with the rest of the crew in 2378 in the mess hall aboard the Voyager, where he had a conversation with Tuvok. Later, he stood in a row to bid farewell to Neelix, who left the ship. ( ) Further appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background * McKenzie was played by regular background actor and Robert Beltran's stand-in Richard Sarstedt, who also played an ensign throughout the run of Star Trek: The Next Generation as well as several other background characters. They may be the same character. * McKenzie was identified by name in the episodes and ; Sarstedt received no credit for his appearances. * His Starfleet uniform was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. McKenzie, William McKenzie, William McKenzie, William